Harry Potter and the Song of the Centuar
by sweet thing
Summary: Harry meets a girl from America (Not Mary Sue!) who just happens to be a half Centuar, just ad a pinch of Voldie and
1. the letter

Harry Potter and the Song of the Centaur  
By: Sweet thing  
A/N this is my first chapter of my first fic so be kind and rewind!   
Summery: A new person (not Mary Sue) named: Lea, and her sister Maria, two half centaurs, one from America and one from London. They both end up going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meet up with HP and co.! Oh this is post GOF.  
  
A/n; thanks to Lord of the Net for putting me on. Check lot'n out ;)  
  
Chapter 1-   
  
Get up, Get up!! It was Aunt Petunia rapping on Harry's bedroom door. Get up ! It's my little Duddykins birthday, You get up and watch the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn!!! Harry had just awoken to the friendly screechy voice of his aunt. He dressed silently and stared in his wardrobe mirror. A thin 15 year old stared back, half asleep at the moment but 15 non the less.  
He rushed down the stairs, to find yet again that the kitchen table covered in brightly wrapped presents, all for Dudley . Vernon, ( His Beefy Uncle) sat at the table (or what was left of it) reading his paper. "Five more people missing" He said curtly to Petunia who just came in the room. "That makes nine this month!" said Petunia . Just then Dudley waddled into the kitchen ( this was some job, he was so big, he took up one side of the table alone.   
Harry thought of those nine people, they were missing because of him. Memories danced in front of his eyes as he flipped the bacon. Voldemort, rising from a steaming cauldron, Cedric's dead body, The echo of his dead parents, Wormtail, lying on the ground craddeling his bloody stump of an arm...   
Boy! It was Uncle Vernon, an owl had just drifted through the window with a letter for Harry. Harry snatched the letter from the owl and dashed to his room, where he slammed and locked the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, :( but I do own the 2 characters that appear later in this fic. Remember, this is my first fic, BE KIND!!!   



	2. Back to the burrow

Harry Potter and the Song of the Centaur  
Chapter two-Tothe Burrow again  
A/N-I don't own Harry :( (I shudder to think what would happen if I did- heheheh-evil laugh)  
  
Back in his room, Harry quickly opened his letter because he thought Uncle Vernon would be here any second. He quickly notice Ron's untidy scrawl: Dear Harry,  
How's Summer? Are the muggles treating you O.K? Percy is awful! After Crouch got killed,(I found out from the Daily Prophet, why didn't you tell me?) Percy got his job! Would you like to stay the rest of the Summer? Dumbledore O.K.ed it. Send Hermes with your reply. If you can, we'll pick you up in 2 days at 3  
Ron  
So this was Hermes, Percy's owl. He had never seen him before! Harry let Hermes drink from Hedwig's water dish ( She was delivering a letter to Sirius.) Harry ran down the stairs to find he had not been missed. Dudley was opening a new play station, because he chucked his old one out the window a while ago when he began his diet. Can I stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the Summer? Vernon's large purple face spun around and he bellowed "DO NOT MENTION THEIR NAME IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He hadn't forgotten the Weasley's last visit. Fred and George ( Ron's brothers) had dropped an enchanted candy that made Dudley's tong grow 4 feet long. "Fine, I can't go, so I'll go write a letter to my godfather." Said Harry. Sirius was Harry's godfather, he was convicted of the murder of 13 people, but he was framed, and innocent. He had escaped Azkaban (A dreaded wizard prison) and fled. Vernon didn't know Sirius was innocent, and thought he could show up and turn them into cockroaches if he found out Harry was being mistreated. "Fine, you can go. But they better not DARE to come down the chimney!!" "Thanks" said Harry and he dashed up the stairs.  
Back in his room, Harry scribbled a note saying that he could come and not to use floo powder. He tied the message to Hermes leg and threw him out the window.   
The next 2 days went by slowly, like when you want time to slow down, it speeds up, this was just the opposite. It was 2 days later 2:30 and Harry was awaiting the Weasley's arrival anxiously. At 3 he herd a small popping sound and found him face to face with Arthur Weasley. Dudley gave a cry and ran from the room, clutching his very large bottom. "Hello Harry!" Arthur said brightly, as Vernon charged into the room, saw Arthur, made the sound like a mouse being trodden on, turned on his heel and left the room. Harry since you can't apparate hold on to my hand. So Harry grasped Mr. Weasley's hand and felt his feet lift from the ground, a slight tugging from behind his naval, and "pop" they were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow.  
A/N Be kind and review gently. A HUGE thanx to ((Astalla)) for that inspiring review, It was my first day on fanfic   



End file.
